fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrano-Rex
Tyrano-Rex is main Muscle of the Red Merlions. Story Ty is one of GM's and Gogo's closest friends who also got into the game of FFW for the action it offers. Appearance Ty is the most muscular and largest member of the team, with an Asian appearance, fair skin and dark spiky hair. He usually is seen wearing a thick padded and weighted military vest with army pants and combat boots as well as street-fighting fingerless gloves. Personality Tyrano is the jock of the group as well as the joker. He enjoys working out and rough-housing with the boys. He is considered to be very manly with a lot of pride although he tends to buckle if it gets threatened. He is also a bit obnoxious but he has his good qualities. Ty has proven to be very hard-working, disciplined and also very straightforward with his opinions. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items Weighted Vest: Ty constantly wears a weighted vest as a form of strength and stamina training, he will regularly change it's weight everytime he gets used to it's weight. His current vest weighs close to about 10 metric tonnes which is roughly as heavy as a full grown African Elephant. Weighted Boots: Just like his vest, Ty's boots are also weighted for the same purpose. It's weight is about 5 tonnes for each boot, adding to his vest, making it a total of 20 tonnes that Ty carries daily. Relationships Pixie Ty and Pixie are usually seen having a friendly banter. While Pixie tends to get the best of him with her smarts the two are generally good friends. GM GM and Ty are the usual hang buddies along with Gogo os needless to say they like doing a lot of guy stuff together. Gogo Gogo and Ty are really close friends and make a typical comic duo. Chicky Like Pixie, Chicky and Ty are on generally good terms with each other. Fiction Powers 'Fairy Tail (Elfman's Take-Over)' Ty utilizes Elfman's Take-Over Magic when handling more powerful opponents. 'Naruto (Nintaijutsu)' By surrounding himself with fighting aura in a similar fashion to the Fourth Raikage's Lightning Armor, Ty is able to use a variation of Nintaijutsu to increase his speed and agility rather than strength. 'One Piece (Haki)' Ty is shown to be able to use all three forms of Haki. Original Power T-Rex Hybrid Ty has the ability to partially or fully transform into a T-Rex. Techniques/Magic Kenbunshoku Haki (Emotional) Ty uses this frequently for evasion and accessing opponents. Busoshoku Haki (Armament) Used for increasing defenses. Haoshoku Haki (Conquerer) Is activated mostly by accident when Ty is filled with rage. 'Free Body' Free Body is an unrestrained form of movement that occurs when Ty removes his weights. The removal of the weights gives Ty a sense of weightless-ness, allowing to move many times faster than he could originally. 'Take-Over Forms' See: Elfman Music Themes Battle theme from Sword Art Online: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flbLHK1JiOc Quotes "Let's GO WILD!" Gallery Trivia *Ty derives two of his main fiction powers from two of the most manly, heavy muscled fighters of anime, Elfman and the Fourth Raikage. Category:Red Merlions Category:Male Category:Players